


you set me on fire

by urcadelimabean



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bathing, Bondage, Desk Sex, F/F, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 4, Sappho References, Strap-Ons, That Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcadelimabean/pseuds/urcadelimabean
Summary: Anne is someone who enjoys tying up her partner and holding a knife to their throat...how would she feel about the reverse?





	you set me on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by conversations with the lovely ellelan ;)
> 
> References: [Sappho 31, Sappho 16, Sappho 1, Sappho 11](https://www.uh.edu/~cldue/texts/sappho.html)

Anne thinks it’s never felt this hot in Max’s office before, and she’s never wanted Max to conclude business quicker. What the fuck's taking so long? From the shadow in the corner of the room she watches Max discuss whatever deal is on the table with the man in front of her. Max looks incredible in every color and Anne's favorite is always the one she's wearing. This one is finely embroidered maroon and a necklace of emeralds catches the light at Max's neck.

Anne hides her face under the brim of her hat and buries her face in the scarf wrapped around her arm--a gift from Max a long time ago. It’s an old, beautiful worn piece of silk that smells of Max’s perfume. She inhales the scent and it only makes her want Max more. She'd shrugged of the present at the time, pretended not to care as Max secured it to her arm, but she was so grateful for that bit of Max's presence out at sea, like a knight who wears a hankerchief to remember her lady while on the battlefield.

She sneaks another look at Max. Her eyes drift along the rich fabric of Max’s bodice to where Max’s skin glistens with sweat under the jewels at her neck. Anne can almost taste those damn beads of sweat. She imagines pressing her tongue flat to Max’s breast. She makes an unintended noise of frustration in the back of her throat between a growl and a whine and shifts in her chair. Probably sounds like anger to the man Max is doing business with, who shifts like he’s nervous. Should be, if this takes much longer.

At the sound Anne makes, Max’s eyes dart to her. She takes in the way Anne’s sprawled in her chair, legs spread, gaze heated. When their eyes meet, Anne feels a flush run through her as if a flame runs beneath her skin. Her mouth goes dry. She shifts again, letting her hand drift down towards her trousers. Max watches her hand and breaths out imperceptibly as Anne grips her thigh hard and kneads the muscle. She needs Max to know how bad she wants to touch herself, fuck, how badly she wants _Max_ to touch her. Means Max needs to finish up whatever deal she’s making or Anne's kicking that man out on his ass.

Max concludes business quickly, murmuring pleasantries about continuing their deal in the future and hurries the man out the door. Before Anne can process it, Max is taking her by the shoulders, pinning her to the wall with a wild kiss and a little frustrated noise of her own.

"Ma chere," Max pants, "you cannot distract me like this." She almost rips Anne's shirt open. 

"Or what," Anne drawls. She can't pretend disinterest for long as Max runs her hands up and down her chest, then reaches down to fumble with her trousers. She lets out a moan as Max slides her slender fingers down, pressing through the fabric, rubbing back and forth until Anne bucks her hips forward and grinds into her hand.

Max is making her break out into a cold sweat. She pushes Anne's coat from her shoulders--Anne's hat has long since fallen off amidst Max's passionate kisses. As Max undoes her belt Anne bends to kiss the tops of Max's breasts and moans again, finally able to satisfy this fantasy. She kisses up Max's neck, nuzzles her ear.

" _Max_ ," Anne gasps, as Max reaches down to finger her again.

Max pulls back just when Anne's knees are weak and purses her lips, smiling. "Whatever you want, my love. I'll give it all to you."

Anne's too busy watching Max to dwell too much on the aching absence of her touch. Max undoes her stays and strips off her bodice and skirts. She looks at Anne with a little smirk as she sits down naked on her chair, wearing only the necklace on her throat and rings on her fingers, her skin warm and glistening in the dim light. The jewels at her throat bring Anne's eyes back to the curves of her breasts, and down over the little swell of her belly and full hips to the hair just visible at the meeting of her crossed legs.

Anne can't breathe for a moment.

“Look like a queen with those gems ‘round your neck” is what Anne says, but the truth is Max looks more like the goddess Aphrodite on her throne. Not that Anne knows shit about Aphrodite, but Jack used to read her poems about gods and fate and unearthly beauty and love that shakes a lover’s heart like wind battering an oak...Anne thought it was all a load of crap until she laid eyes on Max all those years ago and felt the wild sea wind picking up inside her heart.

“If I am a queen, would that make you my knight?” Max asks with a smile and beckons to her. As Anne strips of her trousers and unbuttoned shirt, Max opens the drawer of her desk and takes out a harness which she fastens around her hips. Anne is only holding Max's silk scarf now, naked, boots cast aside, weapons laid on the table.

"A knight? I s’pose I'd be anything for you," Anne says and shrugs.

She sits astride Max's lap, in an instant kissing hungrily up the side of Max's neck, then down to her collarbone as they grind together. She bends until she can almost taste the sweat between Max's breasts, as her hand comes up to cup one in her hand. Max groans and lifts Anne by the hips, then slides her fingers between Anne's legs to her cunt, her fingers trailing a stripe of pleasure deep into Anne's core. She rubs up and down, feeling how wet Anne is, finally circling Anne's clit with teasing slowness.

"Come here, yes, like this," Max murmurs, guiding the shaft attached to the harness, slick with oil, under Anne's hips. Anne sinks down onto Max’s lap with a groan, then grunts in surprise as Max loops the silk scarf 'round her wrists and pulls it tight. “Mm, my love, you have been my defender, my protector, but against me you are defenseless, yes?”

Max lifts Anne’s dagger from the desk, raises Anne's chin with the flat of the blade. Anne half-smiles, half-sneers, shivers-- because Max is the only one who can get away with this. She lets out a surprised hiss as Max turns her jaw to the side with the flat of the blade, and her belly jumps like with the anticipation before a fight. 

“Maybe I am,” Anne mutters, and holds her breath as Max lifts her chin further until she has to arch her back, grinding her hips forward with a groan. "If it matters to you."

"It matters to me a great deal," Max murmurs. "That you trust me to do this. That I get to."

As Anne starts to move her hips slowly, Max takes a length of rope from her desk drawer and loops it around each of Anne's thighs and around her hips, anchoring her to the chair and Max's lap. She runs the rope around again, making it tight.

When she trails the point of the blade down Anne’s chest, it raises goosebumps. Anne shifts, and feels how much she can and can't move on Max's lap--she can only continue the movement of her hips.

Max lifts her chin with the blade again and Anne loves how it makes her shiver all the way down her spine, how it makes her grind her hips forward hard, and she feels herself letting go. With Max, Anne doesn't feel like she does with anyone else. She can feel so vulnerable in a way that's so free and boundless. Max tugs at the ropes around her thighs reminding her that she's all tied up in Max's lap like a present.

Max lets out a giggle and with her other hand, she pulls Anne closer by her ass, and squeezes. Anne's bound wrists rest behind Max's neck, her breasts so close to Max's face. Max can easily pull one into her mouth and tease it with her tongue, making Anne groan between her teeth and move her hips down harder, arching into the feeling.

The next time Max lifts her chin with the blade, Anne's head is tilted back so far she can't anticipate what Max will do next. It's thrilling to give over control to Max like this. It's like lighting racing through her body. "Max, _fuck_ , I..." She hisses in surprise as Max rubs her sensitive nipple with her thumb, sending tingles through her. Max circles the other with her fingers, then pinches and and continues stroking the overstimulated skin until Anne swears again.

Max can keep her here at her mercy in endless torturous pleasure but Anne wants and wants and _wants--_ and she wonders if this goddamn chair will break as she rides harder, arching her back with each roll of her hips.

When Anne looks at her again, the blade still tickling at her neck, Max smiles, biting her own lower lip in a way that makes Anne want to suck it into her mouth. Anne sees her own passion reflected just as hot in Max's dark eyes and it's heady for Anne to see her like this as Anne's body sings everywhere she touches her. Her mouth waters as she looks at Max: Max's nipples are hard and light from the gems on her neck seems to fucking caress the curves of her breasts in all the exact places Anne wants to put her tongue. It's the sweetest torture, being able to look but not touch.

And Anne would beg but she can barely catch her breath, this feeling mounting and mounting inside her and everywhere Max's fingers touch her.

Max grips both her hips and tugs her down harder with every thrust. Just the way Max is looking at her, like she's eating her up with her eyes, makes Anne feel even hotter all over. She can't do anything but give in to this pleasure, let Max direct her hips, let Max rub down her stomach to stroke agonizingly pleasurable circles around her clit--Anne breathes raggedly and cries out as she comes, then breathes hard over Max's shoulder as Max's lips find the hollow of her neck.

When Anne's orgasm fades, it leaves a warm lazy feeling in her limbs. Max has untied her and rubbed the marks the ropes have left on her skin until they're no longer sore. They've kissed and kissed and Anne has finally been able to run her hands up and down Max's chest until Max starts to gasp as Anne plays lazily with her nipples.

They stand up, the harness discarded on the desk, leaning into each other as they continue kissing and touching.

Anne leans close, letting her eyes graze over Max's body like a blade. "You know what a pirate like me does with a prize like you?"

Max giggles, lets Anne steer her back towards the desk and eagerly leaps up onto it, motions Anne closer with her finger. "No, ma chere, will you tell me?"

Anne leans close to Max’s ear, feeling Max shiver as she squeezes her thigh. She looks down over Max's body again.

"Takes what’s hers."

“And what’s that?”

“What I’ve been wanting to get my mouth on this whole time.”

Well, she’s been wanting to get her mouth on _all_ of Max. She leaves kisses on Max’s throat and chest and belly, leaning up once more to suck each of Max’s nipples into her mouth until Max gasps and lets out an unabashed moan. 

But before she finally gets to taste her, she ties Max's wrists to the desk with the rope, twining it down her arms and torso so she's at Anne's mercy just like Anne was at hers. She runs her hands over the interlaced pattern down Max's body and feels how Max shivers. She can finally touch Max, and do all the things to Max she's been craving.

She lowers herself between Max’s legs, digs her fingers into the flesh of her thighs as she presses her tongue flat to Max’s cunt and breaths in her smell. She presses her face deep between Max's legs and almost forgets to breathe because she loves Max's taste and scent so much. She starts slow, teasing, and Max pulls helplessly at the rope binding her to the desk.

"Anne, my love, please don't tease, please oh, _fuck_..." 

Anne glances up, mouth wet, to see Max with her back arched, sweat pooling between her heaving breasts. She begins to stroke Max with her fingers and just watches her ride mounting waves of pleasure, then goes back to circling Max's clit with her tongue and kissing and--

Shit, it's impossible for this not to affect Anne. It makes her feel how only Max can make her feel, like an ache and tingle all over. Doing this for Max has been one of her favorite things ever since Max taught her how. She feels it everywhere from her tongue down into the bottom of her belly.

Max cries out in ecstasy when Anne sucks and swirls her tongues around her clit. Anne pulls back panting, watching Max toss and turn. She grabs the harness from where Max laid it on the desk and straps it to her hips--the shaft is still drenched from how she came riding it on Max's lap.

When she moves her hips forward, she slides easily into Max. Max and cries out and comes with the next thrust of Anne's hips, already so sensitive from Anne's fingers and tongue. Anne holds her hips there for a moment as Max sighs and aches her back.

Max just _moans_ as Anne moves her hips forward again. " _Anne_ ," Max pants, and then an unintelligible string of French explitives followed by " _yes, please don't stop_ \---"

It's so good, the way their bodies feel together, the way Max looks head thrown back towards her bound wrists, hair a mess, ropes crisscrossing over her heaving chest. Anne massages her hips, bends to capture one nipple in her mouth--

And she makes Max come a second time--the movement of her hips harder and harder, the harness pressing against her clit until Anne gasps and her own orgasm crashes over her again and they're both drenched in pleasure once more. And Anne knows Max will enjoy it every bit as much as she does as she bends to lap up the juices from Max's cunt, to see if she can make Max come a third time.

They bathe together afterwards in Max’s chambers, sharing slow lazy hot kisses, touching everywhere, taking what Anne thinks is the damn near the longest time she’s ever spent in the tub. But with Max time passes like honey, so sweet and slow-- and she never wants it to end. 

Having a lover like Max where things run so deeply between them--not just love but history and understanding--feels easy now in this Nassau they've built together. A Nassau where Max has the power to protect herself and those she loves, and Anne can fight for her.

Eventually they get out of the tub and Anne shakes herself like a wet dog, spraying her dripping hair all over everything, and Max shrieks and giggles as Anne pounces on her in their bed, still wet. Gems or no, Max still looks like a queen, her crown of curls tumbling over the pillows as she looks up at Anne with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Their bodies crash together as they dive in again, and it's damn near everything Anne's ever wanted.


End file.
